Does It Ever End Part 2: Sibling's Revenge
by Nala-Nay
Summary: Here is the second installment to Does It Ever End. All the characters are back so join me with Nala, Simba, and the regular gang along with their kids Kopa, Kiara, and their friends, but UH OH! AN OLD ENEMY RETURNS!


**Hey Guys and Gals! What goes on!? So, here is the first chapter to Part 2 of DOES IT EVER END! I've been wanting to write this for so long!**

**I will answer last chapters from Part 1 reviews!**

**Milele Yako: ****Thank you so much for the compliments and support and for staying with me ****! I couldn't believe it myself that it was over a year that this took to finish lol.**

**Jonny2b: ****Thank you as well for sticking with me **** and I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Machungwa63: ****Ha ha, well I'm glad you didn't grow tired of my story here, I would have been sad if I disappointed you ;). I know I've slacked way much on not writing reviews for my other reviewers as well when they write and I could smack myself for not doing that…I gotta get better! I'll admit myself that I've gotten away from TLK myself, but I still want to write and give people a little break from reality. When I write, this is my relax mode and to be able to do what I want to do. I know you yourself have a brain that likes to put twists and turns in your stories as well and keep everyone on a wild goose chase lol.**

**Guest (1): **** Ha ha, well here is the beginning for ya ****!**

**Reish95: ****Villains never quit until they're forced and that's usually when they're dead lol ****. Thank you for seeing Part 1 to its end and all your support!**

**Inacticeeeeeeee: **** Ha! I so should have! "Before you break my heart!" Ok, let me stop lmao. I'm an Acacia fan myself, she's a definite fav for a lot of my reviewers and then I have the Vitani fans which is also another one of my favs for a villain. I wrote that part for Fina because even as a child myself, I know my parents watch me without me even noticing and I know they're not the only ones. Now, when you smiled, were you smiling because she wasn't going to be queen or you were smiling because of her noble decision ;)? Ha! I had to surprise you guys with Nuka! Thank you for the support and staying with me through the entire story!**

**Mimoo01: ****Hakuna Matata my dear! Life has kept me as well as to why I haven't updated anything. I couldn't kill Kopa, I know it adds depth to the story if a main character dies, but I love him too much to kill him…and also, that would have meant that Kiara would have been made queen and I don't think any of us wants to see that disaster again lol. Thank you for sticking with me through to the end!**

**Tron602: ****Lol I don't know if I'll have Simba have a brother or sister…maybe in one story. I have too many stories that I need to get going on. Ahh, don't hate on Acacia lol she's just in love with her man lol. And if I put Kopa and Vit together, then Kiara and Kovu couldn't be together, now could they ;)? He didn't completely forget about her and he and Acacia were friends first. I don't know if Vitani will get another chance seeing as Kopa and Acacia are engaged already lol. Those two will definitely fight again, but as to who will win…eh, who knows…I don't lol.**

** 97: ****How did you like the rest of the story ****!?**

**Guest (2): ****Lmao! Oh gosh, well here is the start of part 2 for ya ****!**

**Alieu5569: ****Part 2 is finally here! Ha ha, no, they are so totally not lame my love! You should have heard the ones I came up with before I decided this one lmao ****.**

**Sherrylonglegs: ****Love your name lol ****! I know I made a lot of people mad with the pairing up with Kopa and Acacia, but some way I'll change your mind ;). Thank you liking the story! Let me know how you like Part 2!**

**Alright people! Here is PART 2 OF: DOES IT EVER END: SIBLINGS REVENGE!**

**Let's get started…after the disclaimer!**

**Dis-to-the-claimer: Does it seem like I own the Lion King?**

**Chapter 1: Making Moves**

**Tojo P.O.V.**

**Oy…I don't…Gods, I don't even know where to begin. Kopa is getting closer to being king and that means it's closer to him and my daughter, Acacia to get married. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean, she's still a little, **_**my **_**little girl. She's not ready for this either. I know Nala and Simba are my best friends and I can count on them for everything. But this…this is a new venue for them and me, well us…us meaning Sabini as well. I can't…I can't even begin to think about the wedding day and then the…DEAR KINGS! THE HONEYMOON! Just to think…what they'll be do-….MUFASA PLEASE KILL THE IMAGES!**

"**Hey, Dad!"**

"**Ahh!" Yes, I did just scream out loud due to the fact that my daughter snuck up on me. "Uh, hi, hi honey." She gave me a skeptical look and right then, I saw her mother. Her eyes mostly. I had to turn away. I'm not even remotely ready to let her go, even if she will still be here and be queen.**

"**You uh, you alright?"**

"**Uh, yeah, yeah I'm good. Wh-why do you ask?" I let my eyes meet hers again and I'm trying to see her as a true adult, but for some reason, it's not working too well.**

"**Well, I ask because," she started to circle me slowly with a smirk on her face," you're looking at me like you've never seen me before," she made her way back to my front, "and you're stu-stu-stuttering, which is something you NEVER, do." She had one beautiful eyebrow raised and that slick smirk still on her face. I know she's been with Kopa too long seeing as now their smirks are almost identical.**

"**Well, I uh, I haven't had a lot of sleep lately and uh-"**

"**Dad?"**

"**What?"**

"**Stop." She giggled at me and I smiled a small smile. She and Sabini could read me like a book…I couldn't hide anything from them.**

"**Alright, alright. I just," I put my paw under her chin and saw her ears slightly pin themselves to her head. Daddy's Girl. She always did that. I remember at times when she was little, she would tell me that she didn't think she was pretty. I would take her in my arms, lift her face to mine, give her small kiss, and tell her that she was the prettiest cub in the world, "It's hard to see you grow up." **

"**Oh, Dad." She let the side of her face fall all the way into my paw and I immediately fell back into our old memories.**

_(Flashback)_

_As I was walking home on my way back from Border Patrol, I heard crying that I recognized all too well. My Daughter. I got to her as fast I could. I wanted her to know that daddy was here and that she wasn't alone._

"_Acacia, honey?" She tried to soak up her tears, but she knew I had caught her and she ran into me. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm ugly!" I heard her say through my fur. Ugly? Who told her this?!_

"_Who told you you were ugly?" She sniffed a little._

"_Well, nobody said I was ugly, but Kopa lied to me. Why else would he if he didn't think I was ugly? I've been a good friend to him. His best friend." I didn't understand what was really going on and I did get what she was saying. I asked her what happened and when she got done telling me, I tried to think of the best explanation I could so she would understand that things are not as they always seem._

"_I don't think it's because you're ugly, Mchumba. I think what Kopa was trying to do was keep peace between the two of you. Like you said, you two have been the best of friends since you were born." She looked up at me with watery eyes, but I could tell she understood what I was saying to her. "If he thought you were ugly, don't you think he would have ignored you a long time ago?" Her emerald eyes shifted down as if thinking, but when she looked back up, she nodded her head yes._

"_So, you don't think it's because Vitani is prettier than me? That he chose to play with her instead?" Now, I'm not one to call anyone ugly or whatever. I just say 'that is not right for my eyes' because there is always someone for someone. But Acacia was prettier than Vitani. Not that I'm calling my niece ugly or anything, but come on. Maybe it's because this is my daughter and as a parent, your child is always put above others._

"_No, honey. I think he just got his priorities a little mixed up, that's all. He wasn't aware that he hurt you." Her milk chocolate head nodded once more and I saw that the tears were drying. I brought my dusty golden paw to her chin and raised her face to meet mine. "Even if he or anyone ever thinks you are ugly, just remember one thing,"_

"_What's that?" _

"_Daddy will always love you." A giant and bashful smile came to her muzzle and she let the side of her face be surrounded by my paw. "I will always love you and you will always be the most beautiful to me." Right then, she jumped onto me and I gave her a bear hug._

_(End Of Flashback)_

"**I will always love you and you will always be daddy's girl. No matter how old you get and when you're married with your ow-" I couldn't even bring myself to say the last sentence. Her own children. Which means she'll be married already and will have already had s-**

"**Hey you two!" My wide eyes hit Sabini's and now she looked at me weird. "You alright, Upendi?" I know I probably looked like I'd seen a ghost, but…**

"**How many months before the wedding?" My wife smiled at me all the while to keep from laughing.**

"**Two months." Kings above…two months and it's going to seem like two minutes once it's over and gone.**

"**Two months…" I said distantly, "Two months…" I started to walk away slowly, just repeating in my head 'two months'. In two months, my little girl will not be so little anymore. Just to think that she and Kopa will be doing what her mother and I d-**

"**Hey Uncle Tojo!" I jerked my head up and saw the golden prince himself walking my way and a slight irritation weld up within me. Yes, I know I'm not his real uncle and I've known the kid since he was born and saw how his parents raised him, but he's still MALE! As he got closer, I changed my façade.  
"What's up, Son?" I narrowed my blue eyes at him and he took a couple of steps back from me. **

"**Um, youuuu, okaaaay?" I just stared at him for a minute. Silently letting him know who was really the boss. It's a thing dads do.**

"**Oh, I'm perfectly fine. However," I started to circle him and I could tell her was slightly getting nervous as what where I was getting at, "But just a pre-warning for you, kid."**

"**Ok. And that is, Sir?" Once I reached his face because I knew his last word, he was smirking, just as his father would have.**

"**You're marrying my daughter in two months an-"**

"**Oh come on, Uncle Tojo," He gave me a tired look and I increased my eyebrows at him, but it unnerved him, "You're not really going to give me that old 'you better take care of my daughter or I'll kill you' speech are you?"**

"**It's what dads do, you'll understand one day."**

"**But come on, don't you want to wait for the actual day? Ya know, make it **_**really **_**traditional?" He had leaned towards me when he said this, but I myself didn't move. "Yeeeaaaaa, guess not." I was letting him know that this is a true matter and I wasn't playing games with him.**

"**I'm serious, Kopa. You hurt my daughter and I'll end you. End of story." He put on one of his father's smiles and he took on a daring look.**

"**And you act like you don't know my mother."**

"**Oh, but I do."**

"**Exactly. So, if you end me, she'll cut your life short as well. End of your story."**

"**You know what…" Giggling approached our ears and we both turned in the direction it came, but already knowing who it belonged to.**

"**What's going on with you two?"**

"**Oh nothing. You're dear old ex here," Kopa let a golden paw point towards me and his mother and I gave him an appalled look, "Was just giving me my 'I'll be your grim reaper if you hurt my little girl' speech." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nala look at me smiling, but it was a daring one.**

"**Really, Tojo? You're giving my son that speech?" I whipped my head to her and it was aqua versus blue.**

"**Yea, I am. It's what dads do." She scoffed at me.**

"**Come on! You **_**know, **_**Kopa. You were here when he was born. You've watched him grow and he's been nothing but good to Acacia. Are you serious? Plus you couldn't wait until the actual wedding to do this?"**

"**Look, La. Simba is going to be doing the same thing with Kovu here in a little as well an-"**

"**Now that, he has all rights to do."**

"**Even though you've been a witness yourself to seeing how the boy is."**

"**Simba does not know Kovu as well as you know Kopa. You can't compare those two."**

"**Oh yes I can."**

"**No you can't."**

"**Yes I can."**

"**No you ca-"**

"**Hey!" Nala and I stopped arguing like brother and sister and landed our eyes on our king to be. "Jeez! You guys argue like an old married couple. You're worse than me and Kiara."**

"**Well if we had gotten married," I went up to Kopa and patted him hard on his back, "You wouldn't be here and this conversation wouldn't have even taken place."**

"**Yes, it would have, because whatever child we had, let it be a boy or girl, you'd be giving the same speech."**

"**Damn right!" The three of us shared a laugh and started heading back towards Pride Rock where strangely enough, the whole gang was there.**

"**And again…we're all here."**

"**Well where else would we be, Malka?" Nala smarted off at the light orange colored lion while taking a seat beside her husband. I'm really happy for them, I am. But sometimes one wonders what it would have been like if we had worked through our problems and actually ended up together. I know that Kopa nor Acacia would be here. I'm happy with my life. I have a wonderful mate and an even more wonderful daughter.**

"**What were you guys talking about?"**

"**Oh, Daddy was probably giving Kopa the famous 'son-in-law" speech." She acted like it was nothing and she and Kopa walked away, but Simba's amber eyes caught mine.**

"**Really, dude?" I took my seat beside Bini and looked over at my friend.**

"**Yeah, really. He's still a guy."**

"**Yes, and he's been nothing but good to your daughter."**

"**Look, **_**Bro. **_**I'm just doing what fathers do."**

"**Yea…ok." The king rolled his eyes at me and I did the same. Why wasn't anybody seeing things from my point of view? A thought popped into my head and I knew for sure that he hadn't really given this too much thought.**

"**You know, Simba, you're going to be giving the same speech to Kovu because Kiara is next." **

"**Ooooooo." Our friends sang and now…he froze and Nala hung her head.**

"**Oh kings…here we go…What did I just tell you, Tojo?"**

"**What? You know it's the truth and judging by your king's face there, he hadn't really thought about this." She turned to husband and started to rub his arm.**

"**Simba? Love?" He didn't move or anything. "Simba, please say something." I decided to goad him on now that the paw was on the other lion and I'd rub it in.**

"**Yea, Simba, say something." I said with a fully fledged smile on my face.**

"**Shut up, Tojo!" Nala snapped at me kind of playfully, but I ignored it all.**

"**Where are they?"**

"**Who?" Kula asked innocently. Did she really not know what was going on?**

"**Kiara and Kovu. Where are they?" I wanted to play with his mind some more.**

"**Oh who knows, Simba. I mean, they are practically **_**adults**_**." I heard a growl erupt from my mate and Smba's and I couldn't help but laugh. "What?!"**

"**You are not making this any easier."**

"**But you see my point now."**

"**Tojo you're a pain." I turned my head to the hair tuft lioness.**

"**Can it Tam. Not like you BOTH aren't going to do the same to Misuli when he comes to get Cire`."**

"**Now that is a **_**totally **_**different subject."**

"**How?"**

"**That's a must. He lives half a day's way away and we know him but don't know him." I gave them a 'duh' look, but before I could say anything else,**

"**Hello!" All eyes were on the king, "Can we get back to where in the hell is Kiara and Kovu?"**

"**We're right here." Coming up the path, the princess and her boyfriend made their presence known and her father stood up. Oh boy…**

"**Where were you two?"**

"**Simba." The king ignored his queen and kept his focus on the two young adults in front of him who gave him apathetic looks.**

"**We went to see, Rafiki."**

"**For what?"**

"**Simba, stop it!" By now, Nala and had stood to her fullest height and was right beside her king. "it's not that serious."**

"**Gods, Daddy. He had a headache," Kiara pointed a light cream orange paw at Kovu, "So we went to Rafiki's to get a pain killer. Is that a crime now?" We all saw Simba narrow his eyes at his daughter, for she herself was a smartass like her brother, like who in return is like his father. Simba can't blame anyone but himself…mmm, well maybe he can blame his genes.**

"**No, Kiara it's not. You guys can go." The two nodded at the queen, but their eyes never left the king's unwavering stare. Once they were out of sight.**

_**POW!**_

**All of our eyes shot wide open as Nala took a swing at Simba.**

"**What is wrong with you!?"**

"**No, what is wrong with you!? You're seriously going to grill Kiara and Kovu right in front of everyone knowing good and well and that she didn't have to tell you anything?" We watched as Simba looked confused as what else to say. I knew he didn't want to be mean, but like I told him,**

"**Hey, Nala?" She half way turned to me, "It's what dads do."**

**Cire' P.O.V.**

"**Jeez guys," I took my seat in our circle of friends, "we're getting as bad as our parents." We all shared a laugh. Our parents had rare moments with one another, but it seems like us 'teens' or 'young adults', I prefer the latter, were trying to get in as much time with each other before **_**real life **_**started to really kick in.**

"**Yea, but just like them, our time together is limited," my eyes met my brother's, "especially for you, Sesi." A knot formed in my stomach and I shifted my eyes to the ground which had begin to water. Was I really ready to leave? I know my parents couldn't **_**make **_**me stay here, but Misuli wanted full permission from them. I told him yes that I wanted to go, but, am I really ready for this? Yes he and some of his pride are coming for Kopa's coronation and then I'm leaving with them when the time comes, but….I mean, I know I'm a tough ass, but at the same time, I have a soft core. I do have a heart. Misuli did make a lot of valid points for why I should go and stay with him. There was nobody here for me. I hadn't really even noticed it until he brought it to my attention after the battle. I didn't have anyone. Ali had Libya: all of a sudden, Kopa had Acacia: we all saw that one coming, and Kiara had Kovu. Everyone had someone they could call their own, but me. I was fine with that, I was, but he brought it to my attention and now I'm like…I kinda miss him.**

"**You sure you wanna go, C?" I looked up at Kopa with wide eyes and an open mouth. It was really hard for me to say anything. I'd never gone on an adventure this extravagant. **

"**It is a bit nerve wrecking, but I know for some reason that I'm in good paws."**

"**You better be," I glanced at my brother as he clawed at his mane with his eyes closed, thinking he was all that, "I have something for him."**

"**Oh jeez, you sound like, Dad."**

"**Ha ha, bout time he takes something seriously." Another laugh was shared and my mind began to wander about the memories I've had here and how now most of them will come to an end. Tears started to come to my eyes and I tried my best to hide them.**

"**I'm going to mi-miss you guys." I choked and I so did not mean to and everyone looked at me and I pinned my ears, "….sorry…"**

"**Aww, Cire`." Libya said as she, Kiara, and Acacia got up from their boyfriends to surround me to give me a hug. Now? I cried. It was going to be so different without seeing all of them every day: seeing their faces, laughing with them, getting into trouble, clowning on one another. It was all going to end. **

"**We'll miss you too. You're our sister." Acacia's words hit me because that's how close all of us are, just like our parents. We always referred to one another as a sister, brother, or cousin. As the girls and I embraced, I snuck a narrowed eye at the boys and for some reason, they didn't have the usual 'oh my gods, females' look…they actually looked kind of solemn. I opened my eyes fully to see if they'd cower away, but they didn't. My brother got up and then Kopa soon followed suit and they ended up in front of me and was able to wrap their paws around the three of us girls. I noticed, however, that Kovu stayed in his place. I don't think he was all the way comfortable or knew where his boundaries really stood with us.**

"**It's ok, Kovu. You're welcome to come over as well." A couple of eyes from my group looked up and made an opening for him beside Kiara, but he was very hesitant.**

"**Are-are you sure?"**

"**Kovu," Kiara walked up to him and pulled him towards us, "You're one of us now and we don't leave anyone out." My friends and I nodded our heads and Kovu joined in the colossal hug. I was seriously going to lose it. I don't know how many times we are going to get to do this, but I'd hold onto them for as long as I can.**

**Vitani P.O.V.**

**Man, I hate this! My brother and his stubborn ass!**

"**Nuka, get back here!" **

"**Leave me alone, Vitani!"**

"**We need to talk!"**

"**You and I did enough talking back at the mounds. I have nothing else to say."**

"**Nuka, I didn't know you were gone! How was I suppose to know? No one told me anything." When Nuka had supposedly died, no one told me anything. I did notice that he wasn't at the battle, but I just thought that he was too weak to fight. "Why are you blaming me? I didn't do anything to you. It was mom and da-" The brown, now somewhat muscular lion whipped around to me in a fury.**

"**Hassan was not my father!" What? What was he talking about? **

"**Huh?"**

"**You deluded female!" With my expression agape, I was speechless. Did he really just go off on me!?**

"**Watch it, Nuka! You may be bigger now, but that does not mean I can't still whip you. Try me!"**

"**You touch me and that lioness over there," he pointed a brown paw at Asia, his medium blue eyed lioness, but I rolled my even bluer eyes, "She'll kill you if you lay a paw on me." I scoffed at my older brother and laughed.**

"**You really think that pampered princess could take me? Ha! I think not!" He came closer to me, but I didn't back down because he didn't scare me.**

"**Don't let her personality fool you, Tani. She trained me into what I've become." Again on cue, my eyes made a circle. **

"**Ok, fine."Not really wanting to talk about this anymore, "Nuka, I just don't understand why you're mad at me. I thought you and I were ok. We had that love-hate relationship as brother and sis-"**

"**Yea, well, you can thank your mother for that one."**

"**Thank me for what!?" Great. She would have to hear our conversation and right when I was just getting to him.**

"**Why we never got along, Old Woman!" **

"**Excuse me!"**

"**You heard me! You yourself treated me like crap! And then you let that bastard of a lion Hassan-"**

"**Don't talk about my father!"I didn't get to say goodbye to my father. All I know is that Simba killed him and I must kill him in return. A life for a life. I'm fatherless now because of him. He will pay.**

"**Smack me around and do whatever to me! What kind of mother are you!?" I could see where and why Nuka was so angry. I would be too. I can admit that he was put on the back burner and was never given a second thought. All they did was treat him bad and have him babysit Kovu and I when we-**

**Kovu**

**What he up to besides doing Kiara? That traitor! Yes, he's on my dead list as well, but he comes after my prissy cousin Acacia. I would have Kopa on my list as well, but for some reason, I can't shake my feelings for him! I hate that about myself! The guy tried to talk to me, but **_**she **_**kept getting in the damned way and in the end he chose her. I mean, couldn't he see that it was me who was right for him? I've wanted the golden princes since I met him and yea I know we were only cubs, but he was nice to me and he broke down that stereotype us Outlanders had for the Pridelanders. Kings above when I go back ther-**

"**You will not talk to me like some common idiot, Nuka! I am still your mother!"**

"**No! You're my egg holder!" Oh…shit. With that, leaving mother and I shocked to silence, he walked away, but Asia was coming.**

"**What the hell did you do this time, Zira!? What set him off now?" Mother snapped out of her trance in an instant and bore her red eyes into the lioness's.**

"**Get out of face, child!"**

"**No! I'm in your face!" I watched as the girl got closer to my mother, does she not know she's in danger? "You need to stop pissing him off! He was doing just fine until you got here! Why can't you lea-"**

_**BAM!**_

**My mother smacked Asia, but the girl stood there as stone and I know my mom used a lot of her strength in that hit. The girl started to laugh.**

"**Wow. That was it? You hit like a male! Let me show you what a **_**real **_**hit is…" Mother and I waited as the girl closed her eyes for a minute, sat down…the hell was sh-**

_**SMACK!**_

**She had revved up quickly, taking mom by surprise, and hit her full force to where my mother was thrown and skidded to a halt on her side in a pond. How did she…?**

"**I told you, neither of you know what I'm capable of. Piss me or Nuka off again and you'll get more!"With that she walked away and I went to check on my mother.**

"**Are you alright?" I was using an arm to help lift her, but she jerked her arm out of my grasp and pushed me away.**

"**I'm fine! Do I look like I need any help? Where did she go?!"**

"**To answer you first question, yes you do, and to answer your second, I don't know."**

"**Spoiled brat! I'll kill her in her sleep! Hit me will she!"**

"**Mother…"**

"**What?!"**

"**You're really going to let some princess get to you? Relax." I can admit that I was tired of her fits of rage. She's one of those animals that goes around beating up everyone, thinking she's invisible.**

"**You go relax and get out of face." I growled deeply.**

"**Glad to." I found my spot that I've called my own for about six months now, and no one interrupted me.**

"**Hey, Vitani." Well, except one. Kiburi.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Well hello to you as well, Bahari." **_**Ocean.**_** I hated it when someone would give me a new name. The only nick name I've liked is Vit, and that was from Kopa.**

"**I'd like to be left alone, thank you." I turned away, but he got back in my bubble. So, I took a swing at him, but he expertly dodged it. Nice. I guess he's as tough as Asia. "What do you want from me?!"**

"**I'm just trying to offer a shoulder or listening ear to you."**

"**I've been here for over six months and I haven't given into you." A sneaky smile came across his handsome features, and yes I said handsome, he leaned into me.**

"**Yet." I eyed him carefully. Wondering what his play was or where he was getting at, but all he did was leave me dazed and confused.**

**Kings above.**

**Males.**

**Nala P.O.V.**

**Afternoon is here and we just brought the dinner kill to Pride Rock and strangely, mom and dad were nowhere to be seen. Where could they have gone?**

"**They said they're going to be gone for a few days." I turned to face my husband and he smiled at me.**

"**And they couldn't tell me why?"**

"**You were on the hunt and I was closer by and they didn't feel like waiting." I opened my mouth to speak, but he put a paw up to my mouth, "Relax. When they get back, we can leave." I closed my mouth against his paw and raised a perfect brown eyebrow at him and he dropped his paw.**

"**Are you kidding me?" I didn't know whether to be happy or…well…OR! "Simba. We have so much planning to do for Kopa. We can't just leave."**

"**Then just a day." I started to protest, but he continued, "Just one day to relax and take it easy. Everyone needs it, La." I looked around at my pride and took in each one of their faces. Content was written across them, but I knew much more was going on with each of them, especially Tama and Malka. Their daughter was leaving Pride Rock in a couple of months and I know that's going to be hard.**

"**You better go, or Tam and I will." I looked at Malka and wondered how much of convo he had heard. My heart sank for them.**

"**Do you guys want to go tonight as well? It's ok if you do."**

"**Well, sure! I mean I'd li-"**

"**No. We will wait until after Cire` leaves because we'll especially, well me especially, will need it after she's gone." Tama's brown eyes drifted to her twins, but I know they were more focused on her girl. "I don't know how I'm going to take this."Her mate went beside her and pulled her in for a hug, which she gladly leaned into.**

"**Day by day, love. Day by day."**

"**I know she's kind of right next door, but it's going to be weird without seeing her every day, knowing she's ok…I…"**

"**It'll work out, Tam." She blew a breath.**

"**I know, I know." Chumvi and Kula soon joined us and took notice in what we were all looking at. Our 'cubs'. They grew up so fast and changed right in front of our eyes without us evening getting a chance to say 'wait'. I wonder if any of the parents are taking in what I am? Kopa: rambunctious as his father was with a kind heart, and now, a responsible young adult with ambition. Kiara: trouble maker thanks to her father's genes as well, and now she was willing to help her brother in any way possible. Cire`: she hasn't changed too much, she's gotten a little softer now that she's older, but still holds a strong inner and outer core. Ali: much more outgoing and up for any responsibility we throw at him. Now Libya: she's still so adorable, but she's definitely come way out of her shell from when she was little and will speak up now because she realizes that her words do in fact matter. It was going to be hard to see Cire` go, but this is her life and she's grown. **

"**Let's eat you guys before these growing kids eat it all." Simba and I stayed in our places as our friends and the rest of the pride ate. I laid my head on my mate's shoulder and he laid his head on mine. From here, I took it all in: his scent, our children's, and the land that we loved. It feels nice to have such peace for once, in perfect harmony, all these living things. I know that more is to come in the future, but for now…We'll just enjoy what we have.**

_Ok guys! How was that for a first chapter for DIEE PART 2!?_

_**Question For This Chapter: Who is your favorite character and WHO DO YOU SEE BEING THEIR VOICES!?**_

_Yea, I know it's a weird question, but it allows you to think for a min! PLEASE TELL ME! And I'll give you mu answers in the next chapter!_

_**~Nala-Nay~**_


End file.
